MisUnderstood
by MooniesLights
Summary: Vegeta watched her cry and her weak body shudder in with pain. "Disgusting," he said taking off into the evening sky, leaving her once again to learn a lesson she was never taught. / "To seduce me to get back at your father because that's what you told me mid-assault..." (Reviews please! Welp! Slow start I know... it's not going where you think hahaha...)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own DBZ or anything like that. So now I have decided to combine Chapters One and Two. After reviewing my post It just didn't look right and it seems to flow better this way.

 **MisUnderstood**

 **Chapter 1**

Bura was on the balcony of her bedroom going through her routine of stretches with her ballet barre when she heard her mother's voice over the intercom demanding her attention. The people the city would be blessed to hear her voice but for her, it was nothing but an annoyance. "It was the first day of summer vacation and like clockwork here she is, for the past three years since I was thirteen years old.", she mumbled to herself stopping her stretches to place wireless earbuds in her ears and after choosing a playlist from her wristband she went back to her barre routine.

Every summer she would force her to study to be the future VP of Engineering or her father would force her to train, but this summer she was finally old enough to apply and be accepted to the renowned Satan City Master School of Dance's junior summer program. " _I will be Principal Dancer of that school._ ", she thought to herself, _"I just need to wait for the right time to tell them. They had molded my brother into the perfect son; strong, smart, witty, and to top it off, some found him to be a genetic marvel. He is their trophy son, the heir to the Capsule Corps empire. The GQ savior of the world, even though Goku is the real hero my parents still see him as a hero. I am not like them. I am not a fighter or scientist. My love is for all thing dance."_. She was allowed to take ballet classes because "...that's what little girls do", but when she turned thirteen the, "fun hobbies that get you nowhere in life...", had to go.

"Bura!", Bulma called out as she stepped into her daughter's empty room. Taking in a quick scan of the room she noticed the open french bay doors leading out to the balcony and began towards that direction. "Bura, I know you hear me! Go train with your father now. He is waiting for you in the gravity chamber.", she yelled storming onto the balcony. Bulma stared at her in slight annoyance before grabbing one of the earbuds out, demanding her daughter's attention. "You need to train with your father. The schedule is the same as the past three summers. During the weekdays you are either with me or your father, and today it's the latter of the two. Your hobbies can wait when you have free time and that time is not now. Priorities come first, now get changed and go meet with Vegeta.", she said in a stern voice.

"No.", Bura replied staring back at her mother with the same intensity before snatching her earbud back and continuing with her stretches.

Bulma's face flushed with an angry red. She reached over pulling the teen's wristband off and stomping into the ground. "I am sick of the attitude missy!".

 _"I can't take this anymore."_ Bura spun around to face her mother eye to eye. "You know what mother? I am sick of this. I don't want to train with him or you for that matter so I am not going to," she exclaimed in a low growl with her fist clenched at her side. "I can not fucking...", she spat out before being cut short when her mother's hand made contact with her face. "I can't believe you hit me," She said softly placing a hand over her reddened cheek, still in shock. "I can't believe..", Bura's power level rose with her anger. "...You fucking hit me." She raised her hand in retaliation but was stop by the familiar raspy voice of her father.

"Do it and see what happens." He roared landing next to his wife with arms crossed over his chest. "You can't believe?! I can't believe you were trying to hit your mother."

Bura mimicking her father stance with a smirk only the daughter of Vegeta could give, "I wasn't going to try, father. I was going to follow through." The words rolled out of her mouth before she could really think about them. She was too angry, too fed up with how she was treated.

In an instant Vegeta was upon her, face red with fury, grabbing her arms firmly and lifting her up only centimeters away from his face. "You need to calm yourself down."

Bura struggled hopelessly against her father's grip as tears of frustration welled up in her eyes. "NO! How can I if you won't leave me the hell alone." She stared at him, brows drawn down together in anger, "Now, get the fuck off of me."

Vegeta's grip tightened as he gazed upon his daughter in shock. _"The woman said these 'Hormonal changes' would cause attitude." he thought, "But this, this is just unacceptable. When did she get so out of hand? How dare she speak to me like that and raise a hand to her mother."_ His grip grew even tighter causing the girl to cry out in protest.

"Ge-the Fuck off me."

A low growl was his only response as took to the sky dragging his daughter behind him by her wrist. They only flew a short distance before landing in front of the gravity chamber. Keeping a grip on his daughter he proceeded to use his free hand to unlock and open the large door to the chamber. Vegeta then turned to his daughter, looking directly into her eyes, "Am I not your father?" he asked.

She stared at him nervously with, still, watery eyes. "Yes..."

"Ok then," he said, effortlessly tossing Bura inside. Vegeta wasted no time as quickly moved inside over to the control panel, locking the door behind him. Vegeta glared at his daughter from across the room. "Stand Up," he demanded in an angry tone. "You speak as if you are so strong. Show me this strength yet to be seen by anyone." He looked back down at the panel and began input information. "Three summers of training and you are only at 3x earth's gravity," he chuckled, "Your brother was able to start 10x the gravity at a much younger age."

"I am not my brother! I am you or my mother and the faster you get that through your head. The faster you'll understand that I. Am. Not! Fucking training with you anymore! One more month and I'm out of here."

"You will learn." Red warning lights began to flash as a female Bot voice began to speak, **"Warning! Warning! Gravity Chamber now active. Warning! Warning! Gravity Chamber now active. Gravity Increase Times Ten. Warning! Warning!"** Vegeta watched as his daughter body struggled against the change of gravity. He entered his fighting stance, "Let's begin." Vegeta sprinted towards the immobile girl, landing a kick on the right side of her abdomen launching the girl straight into the wall. "Stand up and fight," he said using her hair to pull her to her feet and off the ground. Bura held on to Vegeta's wrist to take the strain of her hair as tears began to fall from her eyes. "Whats wrong child," he chuckled, "You're willing to hit your mother but not me?" He punched her straight in the gut. "Speechless now are we?" Only gasps of pain could escape her lips. She couldn't fight him off, she wasn't strong enough. "Where is this attitude now girl!" He went to land another punch to her abdomen but Bura had managed to land a kick of her own, right in between of his legs. Anger flashed in his eyes even though a sense of pride flickered in his heart. "I am sick of your attitude!"

"And... I am sick of you." She spat out as blood trickled from her mouth.

Vegeta tossed Bura down to the ground where she just whimpered in pain. He flew back over to the controls and ended training process and opened the door. Vegeta stood at the threshold before exiting, "So be it, but when you are in trouble do not ask for my help or your brother's. Do not speak to your mother or ever raise a hand to her like that again." And with that Vegeta left her lying there on the gravity chamber's floor.

 _"I just wanted to be me, to be myself, but there is no understanding. There is no want or care to know me. Not from my father, which isn't surprising, but my mother she didn't care either. To them, I am just another copy, a mirror image. Sometimes, I wonder if he really can't see me and does she know. Although none of that matters, because they can't break me. I have more will then my brother and I want to please no one but myself."_

*X*

 _"It's only been five days. How could she do this to me? "What a great idea mother. Let's have a Summer BBQ Bash and invite all the family friends so my daughter can dress like a nun! I have nothing to wear, my arms and stomach and back are covered in bruises."_ She sighed in defeat, "I need a shower."

"Hey, Bulma, thanks for the invite. Alright people, now that the Krillster is in the house, let's get this party started." Krillin shouted jokingly.

"Oh, still the same old Krillin," Bulma said hugging her way through the crowd of friends.

"Umm, Mrs. Bulma," Marron squeaked at Bulma. "Is Bura coming?"

"Of course she is dear, she's probably dancing up in her room. I'll send Trunks up to get her." Bulma turned her attention to her eldest child, calling out through the crowd of people, "Trunks dear, run up and get your sister. Tell her it's time for the party."

"I'm surprised Vegeta made it here before her," Yamcha said in between bites "Looks like she leaning more toward Vegeta's side than your's Bulma."

"Trust me, she is on no one's side." A small chuckle broke out between the group of old friends.

Trunks almost made it to the door before running into Goten, "Oh hey, Goten." Goten instantly rolled his eyes at his friend's tone. "I'm going to need you to go get Bura for me. My mom said she might be in her room so I would go there first. I just can't be bothered with her right now."

"Dude, she can't be that bad. It's just because of your age gap. Dude, It's a fucking fourteen year age gap." Goten said patting his friend's back. "Plus, you still live with your _mommy_ and _daddy_."

"Hey, I had my complex built onto Capsule Corps so technically I don't."

"Well, technically you do." He interrupted with a laugh.

"Dude, shut up and go get her before I tell your 'Wifey' about our Taco Tuesday's." Trunks laughed in return pushing Goten into the house.

"You wouldn't," He gasped, sarcasm written all over his expression.

"Oh sir, You should know me better by know." Trunks grinned in delight and the door hissed closed.

Bura stood in just her robe staring at herself in the mirror examining all her bruises. They seemed to stand out on her pale moon-kissed skin. She was curvy like her mother but her frame was smaller. She ran her hand along one of the larger tender bruises. "At least he didn't hit me in the face."

Goten grabbed the girl by her shoulder and spun her around. "At least WHO didn't hit you in the face?"

"I'm NAKED, Goten. Ever hear of knocking," Bura screamed wrapping her robe around herself as she pulled away from him.

"Who hit you? Your boyfriend? What's his name? I'm a kill the bitch."

"Goten, stop. It wasn't a boyfriend. It's not what you think...," she paused a little too long, "It's just from training too hard." Bura turned to her closet and snatched out a crop top and jean shorts. "Let me get dressed."

"You're lying Bura. I mean if you want to use that as an excuse why don't you really train? At least with Trunks so things like this won't happen to you."

"Goten, just drop it," she said slamming her bathroom door close. Bura dressed quietly, _"Who are you to barge in my space acting so concerned. You are my brother's friend, not mine."_ She leaned up against the door relaxing her head back releasing a soft sigh.

" _What is wrong with this chick. Who the fuck lets that type of thing happen to them. I wonder if Trunks knows about this._ Ya know, you're the spitting image of your mother but you sure aren't smart like she is." Goten could not say the last word any sooner as the bathroom door flung open and in a blur, Bura slapped him across his face.

Bura glared directly into his eye. He had never seen her so angry before. "You! You don't know anything about me. Now get out of my room." she screamed at him holding back the tears in her eye.

Goten just stared at her blankly, "If that was your hardest then you really need to train brat."

Bura began to try and push him out of her room demanding that he, "Get out!" but she wasn't able to him move an inch.

"See brat," Goten said as he turned around heading to the door. "Oh, and before I leave your mother sent for you. So if that's all you're wearing, let's go." He made his way down the hallway with Bura not to far behind. Once they reached the back door, Goten glance over his shoulder at her, "Too bad you don't buy real clothes." Goten then walked outside to rejoin his friends.

"Jerk" She stepped out of the door and it almost seemed instant. All eyes were on her body and not for the usual reason. She brushed off all the whispers and waved graciously to the guest before making a retreat to the far corner of the lawn, opposite of her father.

Pan and Marron were the first ones over to dig for information. "Bura, umm... what's all this?" Marron said poking her tender spots "Like, I mean who is this? You must have really pissed him off."

"Why is it always a guy with you, Marron. It could have been a girl for all we know," Pan said with a slight giggle.

"OMG are you guys like hard for each other. I mean, like, did she piss you off and you had to rough her up in bed in a little more than usual." Marron rambled on with her imagination before feeling Pan tug at her sleeve. "Oh. Hi, Mr. Bulma. Did you hear Pan roughed up her secret lover Bura."

Pan immediately jump up smacking marron in the back of they head, "Sorry , Vegeta we were just about to leave." Pan took Marron's hand and they both headed back to the BBQ.

 _"What is she playing at by dressing like that?"_ Bura remained seated as she played with blades of grass not acknowledge her father's presence. He stood there for awhile waiting for her to look up at him. "Why did you come out here dressed like that? What are you trying to pull?"

 _"What am I trying to pull?"_ She leaned back onto her hand to really expose her midriff. "Why do you care? Are you ashamed of what you did or are you afraid of what people will think of me, Vegeta's daughter."

Vegeta quickly scooped her up and took off into the sky before he ruined his wife's party. They flew for what seemed like forever. Bura even began to fall to sleep in her father's embrace, until they landed and he dropped her to the ground. "Now, tell me what is your problem, girl?"

"Ya know, BOY! It must be you because the only time I have a problem is when you're around,"said Bura as she stood up from the ground dusting herself off. "Why can't I express myself without you getting your panties all in a bunch?"

Vegeta would not verbally answer her childish question but he would respond physically. He dashed forward striking her with his fist on the right side of her abdomen again, only to break a few ribs this time. She collapsed to the ground whimpered out in pure agony. "You're pathetic," Vegeta fired a small ki blast at the girl's leg. "You can not be a child of mine. The woman must have had another round of Yamcha to conceive a thing such as yourself." Vegeta watched her cry and her weak body shudder with pain. "Disgusting," he said taking off into the evening sky, leaving her once again to learn a lesson she was never taught.

When Vegeta finally returned home almost everyone had gone but Goten, Pan, and Marron. He made his way straight to the liquor cabinet in the kitchen. "Trunks! Goten! I said out of my- oh, Vegeta." Bulma wrapped her arms around him tightly laying her head on his back. "So, how did it go?" Vegeta felt at ease in her embrace. He turned around to his wife after pouring himself a glass of Bourbon. "Not well I take it. I'll go talk to her," she said releasing him of his drink to take a few sips for herself. "I'm going to need this." Bulma didn't have time to turn and leave the room afore Vegeta seized her wrist and proceeded to down the rest of the glass. She could tell something was not right and something was going on within her husband, "Vegeta?".

"You can't do that right now," was all he replied before reaching around grabbing the entire bottle of Bourbon and taking a swig. "Come to bed." The Prince went to kiss his wife but she rejected him, jerking away from him.

"What do you mean I CAN NOT talk to her?" Bulma said poking him in the chest. "What did you do to my daughter Vegeta?"

"That's right your daughter!" he spat out, angerly grasping her hand. "You will speak with your child tomorrow. Right now, I need you." Vegeta led Bulma up to their bedroom chugging down the bottle along the way.

"What happened? Vegeta, she is not as strong as Trunks."

"Or as smart," he replied snarkily.

Bulma face flushed with anger, "I am serious Vegeta! What happened and why don't you want me talking to her?"

"I am done with her," Vegeta said stripping down to nothing. "Now come shower. You smell like that buffoon." He proceeded to the bathroom and started the shower. Bulma followed suit.

"She is your daughter, Vegeta. Your flesh and blood." Bulma began to undress, "I know she is hard to deal with but you just can't give up on her." She rubbed her hands along his back.

Vegeta laughed to himself, "Daughter? No, that is your mistake. Now come, you will speak with her tomorrow." He said, taking his wife's hand and guiding her into the shower.

Bulma smoothed the sponge over her husband's back. "You can not just abandon her. You can't do that to your daughter. No matter what Vegeta, you need to be there for her. This is the most dramatic stage in a young girls life and she will need guidance from both her parents. A father is very important in a girls life you teach her things that I can't about the world."

Vegeta turned to face his wife, "Enough." He pushed her body up against the shower wall and kissed her passionately. Bulma's body became hot with desire as their tounges explored each others' mouths. He suckled and nibbled his way down to her breast taking the other in his hand and twirling her nipple between his fingers. She arched her back slightly, rubbing her hand through his thick dark mane.

"Vegeta," she moaned out between breaths cheeks flushed with desire. Vegeta's mouth moved over to the next breast while his hand moved down between her legs. He lightly brushed over her spot in circular motions causing her hips to thrust forward as she moaned out longingly. He quickly picked her up wrapping her legs around him and entering her in one swift movement. He carried her like that from the shower to the bed. Their soaked bodies formed together in perfect rhythm til the early morning.

Vegeta rolled over staring at the bedside clock unable to sleep. He had expected Bura to return home long ago. " _It was 4am in the morning._ W _hy is she with him?"_

 _*X*_

Bura made her way to her brother's penthouse deep in the heart of West city. It was the only place she knew she could be alone. With here body battered and beaten it took her longer than it should of to reach her destination. "He left me..," she whispered as a few tears escaped from her eyes landing on the balcony of her brother's sleep over pad. She stumbled through the doors accidentally barging in on her brother's best friend's, brother and some girl he had spread out over the edge of the bed. They all stopped and stared at each other in utter shock. "I'm sorry," she spoke in a hushed tone as she quickly limped her way out of the room and down the hall to an empty bedroom.

Gohan dismounted from his position and began to get dressed as he peered off in the in the direction of the young Saiyan. "I'm sorry you have to go now," he said tossing the young brunette her dress. The naked women looked at him questionably. "Go on and see yourself out. I'll call you." The brunette dressed quickly and stormed from the apartment. Gohan walked down the hall to the second bedroom, knocking on the door. "Bura, you don't have to open the door. Just come to the kitchen when your done cleaning up. I'll make us something."

" _I'm sorry Pan."_ Bura took a long shower not completely believing what she had just seen. _"Why does it he want to talk? I can't tell her what I have seen."_ Bura was interrupted mid-thought by a sharp pain in her side bringing back painful memories from earlier that day, "I can't forgive you." It had been two hours she spent in the room hoping he had gone but she could no long hold the hunger back. She threw on a robe and when she finally made her way to the kitchen she was surprisingly greeted by a complete breakfast spread and Gohan patiently awaiting her arrival.

"Ummm, this is my favorite melody. Do you fancy classical music," he said taking a sip from his tea. She gave no reply as she contemplated on going back. "I was beginning to think you would never come out from that room. Bura, I thought I was going to have to come in after you. Well, I'm just glad you're here now." He motioned her to the sit across from him, "Please take a seat Bura, eat."

Stunningly, Bura did as she was told not taking her eye off of the food. Something told her to decline but she still hadn't eaten today and the food was just too tempting. She could feel him burning holes through her but she did not look up at him the entire time she ate, _"What does he want from me?"_

He sat there for fifteen minutes glaring stoned faced at her, in complete silence. Gohan's agitation grew as each minute passed until he reached his peak. "Look at me damn it," he growled, slamming his fist down onto the table simultaneously.

Bura jumped back and stared at him in pure shock. "I'm sorry Mr. Son, I.. I had no idea you would be here. I didn't mean to interrupt. I mean I didn't see anything," she floundered not knowing the right thing to say. Gohan slowly stood before walking over until he was standing behind her. _"This isn't right,"_ a small voice screamed in the back of her mind.

"Relax," he laughed as he began massaging her shoulders. "So, which is it? You didn't mean to interrupt or you didn't see anything?"

Her small frame tensed under his touch. "Honestly Gohan, I didn't know you were here."

"I much rather you didn't see anything." Gohan grabbed a hand full of her seafoam blue locs. He harshly pulling down causing her head to bow back against his body so that she was now looking up at him. "Right, Bura," he looked down at her as if she was his prey.

It took Bura a moment to snap out of it as she gazed upon this character she had never seen before, " _Who are you._ " When she finally came too she began to lash out, reaching up and digging her nails into his wrist. "Get the fuck off me," she screamed.

Gohan pushed his hand into the side of her body where he had seen the larger bruises from earlier causing her to cry out in pain, "Quiet down now, I don't like screaming." He leaned down covering her mouth with his, muffling her cries. He released the girl, pushing her back up into position. "Why are you trying to seduce me," said Gohan he laughed as he moved across the room. "Now listen here Bura, whether you saw anything thing or not, who do think they are going to believe? Me, Gohan," he continued to laugh, "Or you, the troubled teen who ran way to her brother's penthouse. By the way, both your brother and my wife know I am staying here for business. What is your excuse? To seduce me. To get back at your father because that's what you told me mid-assault. You kissed me first and just would not stop coming on to me. So, I had to lock myself away from you. No one will think differently of whatever I decided to say." He stopped as he was just about to leave the kitchen, "I will be heading out soon. I hope you're gone by the time I return from work. Enjoy the rest of breakfast."

Bura sat in the chair with an array of emotions running through her mind. _"What the fuck happened? What did he ...just do? How dare he... Fuck you Gohan, I'm going to destroy you."_

By the time Bura had reached her bed the sun had already fully risen, its warm glow illuminating the morning horizon. She just laid there staring at the ceiling, replay the events from earlier.

"Bura, are you awake? May I come in?" a warm voice called from outside of her door.

Bura bounced up from her trance, "Come in."

Bulma entered the room with Vegeta nowhere to be found. She took a seat next to her daughter on the bed. "OK, Bura lets just get straight to the point here. Lately, you have been unbelievably disrespectful towards your father and me, and we won't stand for it anymore. So let's try to get to the root of the problem. Bura, what's going on with you?"

" _I am_ into _much pain for any more bullshit..._ I can't seem to understand what you two don't? I have been saying this over and over but you guys don't ever seem to listen to me."

"Listen to yourself Bura, your lashing out again. No matter how calm we speak to you, you seem to start attacking us with a barrage of verbal assaults," Bulma said placing her hand atop of her daughters in a calming manner. "Please honey, take a deep breath and express yourself without the verbal abuse and maybe we can focus on why your upset."

Bura snatched her hand away from her mothers and slung open the side of her robe she still donned from earlier that morning, exposing the deep reddish-purple bruises. "Well, here it is if you missed it at the barbecue. There is more, here and there and here. These are the fresh ones. So now, maybe I'll stop verbally abusing you when you stop having your husband beat the shit out me. That sounds fair to me," she said closing her robe back up. "Oh, and I don't ever want to work for Capsule Corps unless you are opening a ballet school. Why, do you ask. Well, because that's what I love and that is what I will be doing as my career. I got accepted to the Summer Junior Dance Camp in Satan City. I have to go, mother, all the best dancers go there before they make it big,' she rambled off point. "So, therefore, training with you and being Vegeta's punching bag is no longer a priority and to be honest it won't be a hobby either."

"I am sorry honey but you need some form of discipline but I understand and you are free to do what you will." Bulma reached over lightly hugging her daughter and kissing her atop of her forehead, "I am sorry it took us this long to recognize you. I'll see you at breakfast, Love you." She stood and proceed to retreat from the room.

"Thank you, mom. Love you too."

*X*

There was peace for two weeks, no fighting between mother and daughter just complete understanding and a new found respect for one another. It was now the evening before Bura's summer departure off to Satan City. Bulma had thrown another large gathering of family and friends, old and new. Everyone enjoyed themselves from day into the evening. Pan and Bura had been inseparable all night. Gohan was acting completely normal as if nothing had happened between them and Buras' bruises were almost completely healed. Everything would have been perfect if Vegeta would have shown up. Since that evening he has not spoken, not one word to her. No matter how much she begged her husband he was not going to give in. Bulma felt as if he was waiting for an apology.

Bulma walked across the stage grabbing the microphone, "UmHum. Excuse me everyone, but as the party draws close to an end, I would like to thank everyone for showing up. It really means a lot to have so many honest, loyal, and loving friends, I thank you all. Now for the star of the evening, I have a special gift for you." She pushed a little button on her wristband and that when two bots hovered out carrying a chest on a silver platter. Bulma unlatched the chest and it slowly creaked open. "Bura you get a... WISH ON THE DRAGON BALLS!"

Bura giggled with excitement as Pan immediately asked what she was going to wish for, "It's a secret."

"Ok now go take these somewhere else so can call upon Shenron without alerting the whole city," Bulma spoke again.

"OK, I'm going to go do that right now. Thanks, mom. Love you." Bura snatched up the chest and zipped off into the sky headed no specific direction. She flew for a short time before stopping at the first deserted island she had seen. Placing the open chest down on the ground and raising her hands to the sky in excitement, because this is her first time seeing him summoned. "Shenron arises," she yelled into the evening sky.

The sky turned black as a brilliant light shined up to the sky in a fascinating pattern that decorating the blackened canvas. "It's beautiful," she said gazing upon the masterpiece spread athwart the heavens. As Shenron appeared a deep roar shook the ground beneath her, "You have disturbed me from my slumber, now speak your first wish."

"Shenron, I wish to keep my mother and our genetic bound but.."

"Hurry and speak your wish," the giant dragon roared.

"I wish to be full Saiyan-jin without losing genetic bond to my mother and that is the only wish I want to make. However you can do it Great Shenron, please grant my wish," Bura replied hastily. Sharon's eyes began to glow brightly as an unseeable force crushed into her chest. Her unconscious body fell to the ground as she convulsed gasping for air.

"It is done."

 **Revamped Chapter hope you liked... more to come. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own DBZ or anything like that. Warning: Torcher and sad stuff.

 **MisUnderstood**

Vegeta stood atop a mountain staring into the heavens. "Haven't I made amends? Why have you forsaken me," he slumped down to his knees in defeat. **  
**

 **Chapter 2**

Stuck in a crimson abyss her hands and feet spread open bound to the stake like structure that was protruding from the bloodened earth beneath her. Bure frantically scanned the dim realm. A familiar silhouette came into her view, "Aww, my poor Bura," the voice said menacingly and as the shadowy figure moved out of her line of sight.

Her pale body quivered uncomfortably as her breaths became short and erratic. "Help me, Gohan," there was no hiding her confusion as she stuttered out her plea.

"You're going to need this," he quickly reached in front of her placing a gag in her mouth and strapping it up behind her, "I am here to help. Let me take the pressure of your feet first." Without a second's pause the figure slashed clean through her right Achilles tendon. She slammed her head back into the solid metal column as she cried out only to have her screams muted and replaced with muffled sods. With tears and drool streaming down her face she fought unavailingly to free herself. "See now, isn't that much better. Now for the other one, I'll go nice and slow for you so you won't bleed so much." He kept his word. He was almost methodical about his approach, taking his time with her left tendon. Soaking in the stifled cries of the bounded girl, he appeared afore her staring into her limp half lidded eyes. He lifted her face up to his, "Look at me," gently brushing his fingertips across her jawline and slowly moving his hand down to outline her throat. "Now, sing for me," Gohan said grabbing her throat tightly. Her tearful eyes now broadened staring into his cold charcoal orbs as they silently pleaded for his release. "My sweet melody," he softly moaned out in pleasure before vanishing into a thin dark mist.

Instantly Bura's body reacted coughing and gagging herself, feeling the release of her captive airways. She was alone again, " _OH, Kami. What.. Where am I?_ " She continued to try and catch her breath in between sobs, " _What is going on?_ " She stared down at the pools of blood beneath her feet, "This isn't what I wished for. Where am I?" The same questions played over and over in her mind. Screaming was futile because of the foreign object gagging her mouth. She was trapped and didn't know what to do.

"Disgusting," Bura snapped her head up in the direction of the voice. "Look at you, all snot-faced and drooling," he growled as he slowly walked over to her.

"Dah hum fahry-," she tried to speak hanging her down in defeat.

Expeditiously, Vegeta smashed his fist into is daughters arm crushing her elbow with ease. The pain left her speechlessly clenching her teeth against the red ball in her mouth. Her bloodshot eyes wide open in terror creating an unbarred manifestation of the legitimate pain of a tortured soul. "This won't do," he snarled lowly before effortlessly ripping away the obstruction from her clenched teeth. "Back to business." He quickly shattered her forearm bones and then her humerus in two swift and seamless strikes. Without hesitation and in one fluid movement he repeated the onslaught to her left arm barely leaving any room for breaths between her gargling gaps of pain. "Too weak to free yourself. You're only strapped to metal," he couldn't help but to laugh out, "yet you stay and take the abuse. Disgusting, you are no Saiyan."

"Oh, Kami I'm sorry. Please, Dad, stop!" she reeled out between cries.

"You shall not receive clemency from me, child," and without equivocation, Vegeta fired two Ki balls, on at each of her legs. Although the Ki balls were small in size, they ripped the flesh from her bones causing her to erupt with a harrowing screech. "Quit your blubbering," he spat out as he then began using her midsection as a punching bag.

"DAD PLEASE. DAD-!"

"Shut up," he roared uninterrupted by her appeals. "Shut up," he repeated after each impacted until finally, his fist tore straight through her abdomen and was now protruding from the base of her back.

Bura's body jolted up in anguish screaming out her father's name with eyes clenched shut and hands clamped over her abdomen. "What did you do," a raspy-voiced called to her.

Her eyes shot open with a look of pure terror, "Trunks, your hair" she questioned blinking a few times before taking in her surroundings. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to bright fluorescent lights of the Capsule Crop Medical Bay. "It was just a dream," she mumbled scanning herself for injury. "Was it real," her tormented body showed no evidence of the still lingering pain making it hard to distinguish between her imagination and reality. She began to cry burying her face into her small cupped hands as the nightmarish memories flash through her mind.

Trunk's gazed upon his sister through tear-filled eyes, "Bura what did you do," he asks with a sorrow filled voice. "What have you done?" He was both confused and convinced by her wretched state of mind.

Bura raised her head peering upon his forlorn expression. She couldn't respond as her body pulsated with pain. It was too real, "I feel like I'm dying. _It feels so real_."

Vegeta slammed his fist against the wall behind him deliberately gaining the attention for the two young Saiyan-jins. "You're in pain," he sharply disputed, "just think of what your mother went through."

Pure bewilderment riddled Bura's face as she searched her father's fiery expression for clues. "I just wished to be a pureblood," her voice trembled weakly.

"We know what you have done, Fool! You killed your mother," a low growl verberated from deep within his chest before he turned and left the room.

Bura shook her head in disbelief, "but I-." She looked confusingly at brother, "can't you just wish her back? That place where Dad died? Namek, right? It has Dragon Balls too,"

"You have been out for almost two days now. Goku and our father have already been there to speak with, Porunga. There is nothing he could do because what she ultimately died from was a heart attack. The last twenty minutes of her life was spent in pure agony Bura. And its all because of you," closing his eyes he sighed deeply, unable to look at her any longer.

Her body anxiously shook with great despair heavy streams of tears poured as her heart attempted to escape her chest cavity. "I didn't mean to," she laced her fingers through her long disheveled locs. "Please no, I'm sorry. Mom, please forgive me."

"It affected all three of us, you know. I just grew a tail and I see you did as well but because of my training the transformation was easy for me. Porunga told them that you might die as well. _I wish you did_ but you didn't." Of course, Trunks loved his sister but he had never felt such contradicting feelings before. He pinched the bridge of his nose in an effort to subdue the pressure building within, "I guess you woke up in time. Mom's funeral is tomorrow at 11am." He stood tossing a thin black card onto the edge of the bed, "that is for you, spend it how you like. There is not limit on it. You will be staying with Gohan and Pan for awhile. So have your things ready by tonight."

Once again she was alone wondering if this all was real. "I killed my mother," her body refused to stop trembling as he breaths now became shallow. It was too great of a burden. " _You don't deserve to live for what you has done_ ," the pain brought back even more disturbing memories causing her to scream out with an overflow of emotions. Her voice vibrated through the palace as spider cracks spread across the walls. " _You are the one who should have died,_ " a soft chestnut object brushed against her arm pulling her out of her thoughts. She ran her hand over the strange appendage, "It won't be all for nothing."

Bura grabbed the card from the edge of the bed and slowly made her way up to her bedroom. She passed in front of the large mirror hanging next to her closet's entrance. Pausing she turned to look at her almost unrecognizable reflection. Her body was the same yet smaller, tighter. She no long had her mother's voluptuous figure. Everything was more defined, almost sculpted. And her once cerulean mane was now a chestnut brown. It matched the thing swaying gracefully behind her. "So, I'm a real Saiyan now," whispering in regret, she entering into the bathroom and started a nice warm shower. Her body melted under the warm jet stream relaxing all her pains.

*X*

Bura snuck into the service soon after it started and she would leave before she was noticed. Keeping her head down to masking her face with her new found locs she hoped no one recognized her. She couldn't face them with them knowing it was her fault but she wasn't selfish enough to miss her mother's funeral.

It wasn't long before Pan noticed her. The raven haired girl excused herself and was now heading towards Bura. Bura's head remained in a sunken state as Pan quietly took a seat next to her. With silent understanding, Pan placed her hand atop of her younger friend's hand. She had no words for her, nothing she said could help. All she could do was be there for her. The two sat through the proceedings, not uttering a word to one another, before escaping up to the balcony of Bura's bedroom.

Award silence consumed them both neither knowing what to say. "You look nice with brown hair," Pan blurted out in nervousness.

Taking out an opened pack of cigarettes Bura leaned over against the rail. "I guess," she trailed off taking a long drag from the now lit cigarette.

"I didn't know you smoke."

A few tears escaped her sorrow filled eyes, "There my mother's."

Pan ran her hand along Bura's back, "I am sorry this happened to you, Bura."

"I killed her, Pan. I killed my mom," she whispered tossing the rest of the cigarette over the balcony, "They'll never forgive me."

She reached out embracing her friend, "They just need time and you know your mother has already forgiven you." Pan broke from their hug only a little space between the two. "Do you have everything you need?" Bura nodded in confirmation. "Come, let's go," Pan said grabbing her hand and taking off into the noon sky.

*X*

Vegeta stood arms cross at the very back of the service hall. A slight pain stabbed from within his chest as he watched the pitiful soul from across the hall. He wasn't sure if she would even show up, " _But she did._ " He grew more irritated with every passing minute unable to take his eyes off his daughter. " _She has not come to speak with me not once since she has woken up_." A low growl rolled through his broadened chest. " _Such a selfish little child_."

It wasn't long before the service came to an end. Everyone who wished to stood up shared their stories and almost everyone did. They were all crowded around her casket for its closing and were now preparing for her for her final departure.

Trunks and his father carried Bulma's casket to the far end of their garden that was full of amethyst colored flowers. It was a peaceful area that she had spent lots of time enjoying. Black Iris was also her favorite flower, so to Trunks, it only seemed fitting to lay her to rest here. A small group of familiar faces mournfully followed behind them. Soft weep could be heard from the crowd as they lowered her down for her final slumber.

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own DBZ or anything like that. (* = flashback) **WARNING(W):** -. Lemon... or is Lime? .-

 **MisUnderstood**

 **Chapter 3**

Vegeta stood atop a mountain staring into the heavens. "Haven't I made amends? Why have you forsaken me," he slumped down to his knees in defeat.

 _"I'm sorry, Porunga can't grant your wish," the slender green being said, "Bulma has died of natural causes."_

 _"Dammit," he spat out grabbing the young Namekian by his collar. "Something attacked my wife! Tell me how is that natural."_

 _"Vegeta it's not his fault," Goku said cueing the release of the young Namekian. "Sorry for that Paea, can you ask what happened to her? There was a strange energy level present." Paea gave a silent nod before turning to address the dragon._

 _Porunga now spoke loudly in a language both the Saiyans could understand, "A wish was made to Shenron by a Bura. She wanted to become a full Saiyan without losing her genetic bond to her mother. So your Bulma was one of three to receive a spiritual Ki transfer. She was able to survive the initial transfer due to her strong will but her body was too weak_."

 _"Why can't you bring her back? How is this a natural death," Vegeta barked angerly, "Bring her back."_

 _The large muscular dragon did not wait for a translation his voice roaring through the blackened sky, "The Spiritual Ki transfer is not what killed your Bulma. If it did it would not have been able to be completed. The_ _Spiritual Ki_ _transfer itself is instant and would cause instant death. After completion, natural physical changes occur within the body depending on the type of transfer that is made. And those changes can take up to four earth weeks to complete depending on the beings natural ki. Bulma's strong will prevent death during the transfer but her heart was unable to endure the pain of her new form. I shall warn you that the one who made this wish may be too weak as well." The dragon left in a bright flash as the balls ascended to the blackened sky and were spread across the strange planet._ *

In a sudden flash of a brilliant white light silently fractured the dreary night sky pulling Vegeta from his thoughts. The deep roar of thunder filled the sky as the heavy gray clouds burst, moistening the earth below. " _That foolish girl, damn her. I should have killed her as soon as she had awoken._ " He saw himself as weak for succumbing to human emotion. Vegeta had killed many close to him but he couldn't do it to her. Something in him wouldn't allow him to and he hated himself for it, all of it. The pain he felt because he loved his wife and the love that saved his daughter.

" _You can not just abandon her... No matter what Vegeta-_ ," a warm voice echoed through his mind.

"Shut up women," he shouted into the empty night. He slammed his fist into the ground out of frustration the rain masking his tears, " _Why do command my thought even from the grave._ _When did I become this loathsome pathic being?_ " Vegeta stood erect crossing his arms over his chest. "Kakarot, do have no decency? You can not just infringe on my privacy as you see fit," he snapped angerly.

"I miss her too Vegeta."

Vegeta turned to facing Goku boring holes into the windows of the taller Saiyan's soul, "What do you want, Kakarot?"

"Wanna spar," Goku laughed uncomfortably scratching the back of his head. The Saiyan Prince launched forward with incredible speed and force striking him in his chest. It sent him flying across the valley and into the adjacent mountain behind him. He powered up carving out the side of the mountain freeing himself from the stone tomb. "Hey, no fair Vegeta. I wasn't ready," he whined with smirk taking stance mid-air. Vegeta launched forward with even more intensity from the rage brewing within. His strikes blurred with such speed becoming invisible to the untrained eye. Goku blocked the first punch and then the knee but was struck with a hook kick to the elbow tossing him to the side. He caught himself mid-air as a sorrowful look became him. " _Vegeta._ " Goku knew this wouldn't be their average sparring match. He might play the clown but he isn't stupid, it's just a part of who he is. Being such a carefree and fun loving person, Goku couldn't imagine how Vegeta was feeling right now. " _Bulma's gone and there was nothing he could do about it._ I'm sorry, Vegeta."

Powering up, Vegeta growled out with enmity at his opponents changed state as blue bolts of lightning struck the ground around him. Goku mimicked the older Saiyan, increasing his own strength as well. "I do not need the pity of a Third Class Saiyan," he said forcefully. They both moved simultaneously, exchanging blows. Moving so quickly their movements became obscure in the stormy sky.

X*

"Hey man, do you plan on staying up all night again. Dude, I mean it's the fourth night in a row," Goten said entering the room from the large open window of Trunks's office. "Even though your full Saiyan it can't be healthy for you to just drink and work 24/7. Well, not 7 but-. Whatever you know what I mean and Valese agreed with me."

Trunks remained entranced on the glass of swirling brown liquid he rocked in his hand. "Do you want to train or-," he paused drinking the entire contents of the glass, "Or did you come for an early 'Taco Tuesday'?"

"Seriously man, maybe you should talk about it," he said stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "Shit, I thought I would at least be the one you could talk to in a time like this. I'm worried about you."

"What do want me to say Goten? That I'm ok? That I forgive her," Trunks sucked his teeth at his own statement, "No, Goten there is nothing to talk about. What is done, is done."

"Your right, what's done is done but your not just grieving Trunks, you're angry," Goten said staring down his friend.

"That is a stage of grieving," Trunks interrupted.

"Well, you're not just angry that your mom is gone but you're angry at Bura, your little sister. Dude, I would be angry too but you're not dealing with it. You haven't talked to her. You just kicked her out, no explanation," he paused releasing a soft sigh, "Pan says Bura is really confused about the whole thing. You know, I just-. I have been your friend since forever, I know you."

"You don't know how I feel Goten. You don't know how I feel about anything," he mumbled lowly. He walked around leaning back against the front of his desk. Trunks ran his hand through his now black hair letting out a soft sigh, "Do you want to go to the bedroom or we could just stay here."

"Man, you look so much like Vegeta. Vegeta with blue eyes, it's scary."

Trunks let out a small chuckle, "I mean it's not like you'll be looking back at my face. I mean, you have never done that before. Why start now?" The blush of embarrassment on Goten's face was enough to send Trunks into a full on laugh.

"Well I'm glad I can bring some joy to your day," Goten said sarcastically.

"You're just so cute," he grinned widely.

"How many times Trunks? How many times do I have to ask you to not call me that?" The sound of slight agitation echoed through Goten's words as he glared into cerulean eyes.

He stared back at him with a soft expression before loosening his tie. "OK Mr. Gummpy, let's train since you're so upset." Trunks made his way towards large french casement window, tossing his tie onto one of the extra seats. "My dad still hasn't been back, so the gravity chamber is open for use. Plus I haven't been able to try this new power out yet." Undoing the top two buttons of his white button-down, he was ready. "Well then, I will lead the way." The two flew out the window of his office to the chamber several yards away. Trunks pushed in some numbers on the panel left of the door, ordering it to open. "Lady's first," he said motioning the younger Saiyan inside.

"Whatever," the spiky-haired man reply as he entered the grand fluorescent room with Trunks only a few steps behind him. "So what is it like? Does it feel different?"

"I still feel like me but with a tail," he smiled rubbing the dark brown appendage around his waist. "Of course, I am faster and stronger and I can see a lot better but the weird thing is how much I can smell. I can smell people and no one smells the same. It's really weird."

"Well, are you gonna leave me hanging like that," Goten said raising his hands above his head. "What do I smell like?"

"Honestly, if I had to describe it's more of a perfume than a musk," Trunks playfully wafted the air around his face inhaling deeply. "It would be closest to a perfume of salted caramel roasted almonds."

"Really dude," Goten said smelling his armpits, "Really?"

"Really," he laughed out shyly. " _You really do smell beautiful_."

Goten began his stretching in the center of the room. "One-hundred times? Yea, that sounds good. What ya think Trunks?"

"Whatever you say, I am up for the challenge," he said crouching down in into position and Goten followed suite. The brightly lit room was now dimmed by a soft hue of maroon light. Their bodies visibly strained due to the increased gravity.

The two sparred evenly matched for a few hours. That is until Goten's movements became slower and his strikes less effective. He could feel it, the heaviness of his arms as he punched. The breeze of every punch he struggled to dodge. And the burning in his chest as it became harder to breathe. He was running out of stamina whereas his opponent strength only seemed to be increasing. Goten sprinted across the room barely avoiding a kick to the head. He quickly spun, landing to face piercing blue eyes. "Almost got me," he laughed wiping the sweat from his brow.

Trunks studied his hunched posture and labored breaths, "I already got you." His image faded and before Goten could react he was slammed to the ground. Trunks straddled him pinning his arms above his head. "I win," he smiled down admiring the others pinkened olive skin, "I see myself winning a lot more often." He gazed over his body, watching his chest rise and fall.

Goten's heart began to race feeling the warm body pressed against his. "You have an unfair advantage," he protested innocently. While distracted with his own arousal Trunks's new furry appendage had left its home from his waist and found a new one, warped around Goten's leg. His face became even more flushed feeling the warm object massage his leg.

"You can look this time."

"Dude, Trunks. Do you have to say it like that," he half-heartedly frowned.

Trunks softly pressed his lips against Goten's, licking them as he broke the kiss. "You're so cute," their mouths connect again with great passion as he pressed his harden member against the leg of the onyx eyed man beneath him. Trunks released is wrist slinging his hand down his hot sculpted body. He tore what was left of the younger Saiyans shirt gliding his hand over his chest and down his pants. Goten closed his eyes arching his hips up. "You are just so cute," he whispered. He loved him and that was the only way he could say it. Goten had told him this couldn't become anything serious. But he never stayed faithful to any of his girlfriends, not even his wife. He always came back to him.

Goten's lips parted letting out a small groan. He stared longingly into deep blue eyes begging for something more.

Trunks stood and turned off the simulation. "Take your clothes off," he leaned against the machine crossing his arms over chest, "At least what's left of them," he smirked watching him do what was commanded of him.

 **(W)** Goten's body tingled with anticipation as he slowly removes his torn jeans. " _His eyes, his smile. He's beautiful_ ," the familiar feeling of butterflies flutter in his stomach. His eyes quickly cast downward, his breathing becoming shallow. " _Clam down._ " There was no fear in letting go with him. Something about Trunks melted his guard away. He felt no shame in submitting to the blue eyed Saiyan. But still, he would get goosebumps that tickled his skin and his heart would skip a beat. It's a feeling he has never had with anyone else. He could deny it in words but his heart. He couldn't deny his heart, it wanted him; he wanted him. Goten swiftly made his way over to Trunks, pressing his body against the smirking Saiyan grabbing his face. He kissed him deeply allowing their tongues to explore for only a short time before breaking the kiss. "Could you try to look a little bit less like Vegeta." Trunks spun them brushing his warm lips brush down Goten's body. "Don't tease me," Goten groaned out massaging the back of Trunks's head. He moved his hips in perfect timing while stabilizing the blue eyed Saiyan's head. The warmth of his mouth was bliss bring him to completion. Trunks wiped his mouth leaving nothing left to clean up. Goten had no time to catch his breath before blue eyes were staring down at him. His body was pressed down against the panel and his legs over the other Saiyans shoulders. Goten moaned out loudly barely able to keep his eyes open. Hip to hip, face to face, and lip to lip. This was the most intimate they had ever been. A raging heat engulfed Goten's body his face blushed with passion. He dug his nails into the back of his partner feeling a hand on the growing pain between his legs. He would soon come to his release again.

"I wanted to see you too," Trunks whispered in his hear. He could sense it, "I can smell it." True passion, true desire. True love. He bit onto the side Goten's neck drawing a small amount of blood. They both gasp heavily as their bodies tensed pulsating a release inside and out. He was almost proud of himself he finally left his mark, a trophy of hickeys. It was his only rule, no marks, but this time. This time, it was just different. Trunks reached down into the drawer pulling out a robe and handed to the nude body before him. "You are free to come back to my wing. I'm sure your not expected to leave me tonight. I am sure I could sleep with you next to me." **(W)**

Trunks had already showered and was reading on the bed when Goten stormed to the room from the bathroom only wearing his boxers. "What the fuck Trunks?"

"You weren't complaining. I thought you liked it," he said turning the page of his book and continued to read.

"How am I going to explain these to Valese," he pointed to the bruises along his neck and chest.

"Tell her the truth Goten." He still did not take his eyes from the pages of his book as he answered him.

Goten was even more angered by his nonchalant attitude. "You did this on purpose," he expressed as if a light bulb just went off in his head. "Fuck you, dude" he snarled clenching his fist at his sides.

" _After what happened in the chamber-. How could he..._ No, Goten, fuck you. Do those marks change what we just did? What we have been doing for the past six years," he spoke snapping his book shut. "I do not come to your window at night and I do not force myself upon you. I am not the one with a wife living this facade. You have been cheating on her since the day you met her. You are responsible for that, not me. Maybe you should be honest for once, tell her that you're in love with me. That you always have been in love with me."

"I love my wife and you knew from the very beginning I wanted this thing here, we have going on, to be discrete. I don't know what you were thinking-"

"I wasn't thinking and neither were you," Trunks spat out in irritation.

"By you doing shit like this, it brings Valese into it and she does not deserve to be brought into this, no one does. We fuck Trunks and that's it."

Dragging him to darkest pits of his spirit were the words that were spoken with such indignation, he was almost left speechless. "How am I so disgusting that no one deserves 'THIS'," he mumbled to himself, "I shouldn't have expected anything else from you but it hurts all the same."

"Stop it, I didn't say-. I didn't mean it like that Trunks. You know I didn't."

"Don't you get it Goten! I love you," Trunks divulged without thinking.

Goten quickly turned away from him placing his hand over his chest. " _You can't_ ," There was no butterflies or giddy feeling this time. There was just a guilty heartache. He made his way to to the dresser, "You can't," he said wrapping himself up in a fresh robe. He kept his back to him shaking his head, "You just don't understand. There is no way my mother would accept this. She is a traditionalist and you know that."

Trunks left his spot to stand beside the taller Saiyan placing a comforting hand on his back, "You are Chi-Chi's baby boy Goten, she would never stop loving you and that's something I know for sure. Plus even if she wasn't ok at first Goku would convince her otherwise." He wrapped his arms around the dark-eyed man nestling his face into his back. "Tell me you don't love me and I'll leave you alone."

" _Why now_ ," Goten silently relaxed in his warm embrace as a tug of war played between his mind and heart. " _This isn't fair he had all this time._ Out of all these years, why tell me nowIs this a part of your grieving process too?"

"Fair question," Trunks said moving his hands up to his shoulders in order to turn Goten to face him. "You were right early on it was all for fun, we just fucked but I have always loved you. Right before you married things started to change," he spoke gliding the back of his over the man's soft cheeks, "You wanted to see me more frequently. We became a lot more passionate and tonight confirmed it for me." Trunks leaned forward placing a gentle kiss upon his lips, "You're in love with me too. That's why you can't stay away from me." He kissed him again, "That's why you can't say that you don't love me."

"I'm sorry Trunks" Goten whispered bowing his head as the ache in his chest grew tighter. " _What is wrong with me. I shouldn't feel guilty._ "

Tilting his head up with a gentle hand placed under his chin Trunks planted another kiss on his plump lips, "Valese is a very pretty woman she will find herself another suitor."

"Stop it," the onyx-eyed man demanded his body vibrating with internal anguish. Trunks watched questioningly at Goten's outburst. " _What is wrong with me. Just say it!_ " His feelings were overwhelming him like they never had before. Everything in him wanted to tell him he loved him but he just couldn't, it was all ready to late. "Valese is pregnant." No matter how hard he tried to hold back them back they still broke free from their ocular prison rolling down his cheek. "I can't leave her. I'm sorry," he managed out between his hushed sobs.

Trunks closed his cerulean eyes, somberly letting out a sigh. "You're a liar." He could not look at him right now. This was literally making him sick to his stomach. "I have to get back to work. I don't care where you go but I want you to leave," and with that, Trunks grabbed a suit from his closet and left without another word.

 **Notes:**

Thank you so much for reading. OK, so I wanted to try and write a lemon and boooyyyyy let me tell you I had a tuff time just for the facts A: I'm not a writer; B: I couldn't stop laughing from embarrassment. I had butterflies in my stomach; C: After about 700 words into the lime I realized I was writing M and had to start over. But with all that said it was a great learning experience. I hope you enjoyed ~ (R/Rs' are much appreciated)


End file.
